Apuesta(s)
by Aria.sm
Summary: No hagas apuestas que no puedes ganar. One-shot.


_**N/A:** Perdóname, Kuon, por no celebrar tu cumpleaños cuando era, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni la idea. Iba a hacerlo aquí pero no pegaba con la historia. Este es porque no podía sacarme la idea de la cabeza y por no actualizar 7DJC esta semana. Me he dado cuenta que se me están dificultando los finales, por cierto. _

_Ya responderé todo lo que me hace falta, pero mi falta de tiempo sumado a lo mucho que esta fallando mi conexión a internet últimamente me lo pone difícil. Más bien aprovecho este ratito que funciona para subir esto._

 _ ***Si saben los nombre de las chicas (aparte de Chiori) que actúan en Box-R pásenlos, los ocupo para otro OS y no quiero inventarlos xD**_

 _Y solo porque estoy molesta en este momento: odio los trabajos en grupo de la universidad._

 _Disfruten y perdonen mi hablada sin sentido~_

* * *

14 del mes XX, 23:42.

Bien, aún tenía tiempo.

...

Bah, de nada le servía. Ya no tenía más ideas, iba a perder la apuesta.

 _"_ ApuestaS _"_ se recordó.

* * *

 _–Kyoko, te apuesto un fin semana obedeciendo las demandas de la otra a que no lo vas a lograr a tiempo–dijo Kanae._

 _–Agrégale encargarse del trabajo Love Me por el resto del mes y me apunto yo también._

 _Ambas chicas se giraron hacia la nueva voz._

 _–¡Chiori-san! Pensé que no vendrías a la oficina hoy._

 _–Sí, bueno, vine a recibir otro encargo de Love Me para la otra semana–murmuró con resentimiento; sin embargo, en segundos se desvaneció dejando una expresión orgullosa–. Nada de qué preocuparse tomando en cuenta que Kyoko perderá._

 _–¡Que no voy a perder!_

 _–Lo que digas, te envío un correo explicando el trabajo luego, solo vine a saludar._

 _–Es en serio. Chiori-san, Moko-san, tengo una fuente muy confiable, no hay manera de que me equivoque._

 _Kanae soltó una carcajada._

 _–Te digo que no hay manera de que adivines quien es la persona de la que está enamorado Tsuruga-san._

* * *

Demonios, no quería admitirlo pero las chicas habían tenido razón.

Ella sabía por Bo que la chica era cuatro años menor que él y que recientemente había terminado la preparatoria. Sumado a lo que le había dicho la insufrible de Kimiko hace tiempo, en las audiciones para Momiji, todo apuntaba a ella.

Por eso fue e hizo otra apuesta.

Demonios.

* * *

 _–Kyoko-chan, te digo que no es ella._

 _–Yashiro-san, con todo respeto, ¿alguna vez Tsuruga-san le dijo el nombre de la chica?_

 _–Bueno, no, no lo hizo… Pero eso no signif–_

 _–¿Al menos le ha dicho que le gusta alguien?_

 _–…_

 _–¿Ve? Yo sé que son cercanos pero solo son suposiciones suyas, Yashiro-san._

 _–¿Y a ti te ha dicho algo sobre ella?_

 _Kyoko tuvo la decencia de avergonzarse._

 _–Bueno, no, a_ mí _no._

 _–¿Qué significa eso?_

 _–Jure que no le dirá nada de esto a Tsuruga-san._

 _–No lo haré, ya me hiciste prometer antes no mencionarle nunca esta conversación._

 _–¿Recuerda al pollo que lo visitó cuando tuvo problemas con Katsuki?_

 _Yashiro miró a la chica confundido._

 _–Lo hago, me pareció raro que alguien así visitara a Ren, ni sabía que tenía esa clase de amigo, pero no veo qué relación tiene con todo est… –abrió los ojos a más no poder y en un susurro dijo–: No me digas que eras tú._

 _–¿Por qué cree que comenzó todo esto, Yashiro-san?_

 _Un par de minutos luego –los que duró en poder ahogar la risa–, continuó._

 _–Kyoko-chan, te apuesto mi salario de un mes a que no es Morizumi-san._

 _–Yo no podría quitarle su dinero –dijo horrorizada._

 _Pasaron otro par de minutos_ ( _la risa, otra vez)._

 _–Medio salario, entonces. Si yo gano me ayudarás con el trabajo por dos semanas._

 _–Pero yo–_

 _–Insisto._

 _–Apostar dinero está mal, Yashiro-san._

 _–Insisto._

 _–Al menos 1/4–_

 _–Insisto._

* * *

Se cabreó tanto que terminó aceptando.

Por supuesto que ella tenía planeado devolverle el dinero pero ya no hacía falta preocuparse por eso. Solo agradecía que Yashiro-san no le había pedido dinero si ella perdía.

Volvió a mirar el reloj.

Suspiró. Solo trece minutos más.

Tomó su libreta y se dispuso a revisar una vez más si le había hecho falta alguien.

Morizumi Kimiko no era, Itsumi-san tampoco, Ruriko-chan mucho menos… Rayos, incluso investigó todas las chicas con las que había trabajado o había posibilidad de que se encontraran por trabajo que calzaran en esa descripción y lo único que consiguió era una lista de nombres de chicas tachada. Y sentirse como una acosadora, pero ese no era el punto. Llegado a eso, obviamente pensó que tal vez no la había conocido en el trabajo. ¿Una fan? Muy poco probable pero aun así lo intentó. Y falló.

El sonido de un celular indicando una llamada entrante interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Casi lo tira por la ventana al ver de quien provenía pero el precio que tuvo que pagar para conseguirlo la detuvo. No haría ningún bien deber más de lo que ya lo hacía.

* * *

– _Mogami-kun, no es que no pueda proveerte de otro teléfono celular pero necesito saber la razón._

 _–Umm, yo…_

 _–Dime para que lo quieres y te lo daré._

 _Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, no tenía dinero para conseguir uno por sus propios medios pero tomando en cuenta que el Presidente sabía lo que sentía por su senpai, no quería explicarle la situación._

 _Tan solo recordar como Tsuruga-san ofreció ir al estudio al verla dudar cuando preguntó por su número telefónico la puso a hablar._

 _Terminado su relato, las palabras que salieron del Presidente la sorprendieron._

 _–Te apuesto a que de todos modos para el final de mes ya lo sabrá._

 _–¡No! No dejaré que pase._

 _–Si gano tendrás que hacer cosplay conmigo por tres meses y si pierdo te permitiré graduarte de la sección Love Me para este año._

* * *

A como pudo contestó la llamada.

–Tsuruga-kun.

 _–Buenas noches._

–…

 _–Sí sabes que te quedan solo cinco minutos, ¿no?_

La burla en su voz era evidente– "¡¿Espera, cinco?!"

Alejó el móvil para confirmar la hora y efectivamente eran las 23:55.

–Yo…

Escuchó una risa leve del otro lado de la línea.

 _–Te dije que no lo lograrías._

–Pues perdón por creerme tanto –dijo exasperada.

Más risas.

 _–Vamos, vamos, no te enojes. ¿Qué tal esto? Como ya casi se acaba el tiempo, te daré unas cuantas pistas más._

–…De acuerdo.

 _–Veamos, para empezar, estoy seguro de que no es una persona desconocida para ti._

Ok, más de la mitad de la lista quedaba inválida con eso.

–¿Otra?

 _–Sí que he trabajado con ella antes._

¿Oh? Sí era actriz o modelo, entonces. No, espera, tal vez, tan solo tal vez…

–¿Era parte de algún staff? Ya sé que es joven pero si fuera como ayudante o aprendiz–

 _–No, no lo era_ –su voz se suavizó un poco– _,_ _es actriz. Una de las mejores que he visto, si puedo agregar, aunque no lleva ni cinco años haciéndolo._

Se sintió tan desubicada. Una chica que era actriz que actuó con Tsuruga-san casi desde el inicio de su carrera, cuatro años menor que él.

 _–¿Te rindes?_

–¡No, yo–! Ugh…

No sabía quién era, eso era obvio. Pero no quería perder la apuesta. No esta.

* * *

 _Por cosas de la vida –llámese la desgracia que perseguía a Mogami Kyoko (o Fuwa Shotaro) –, una vez más era regañada por el director de Kimagure Rock. Que no golpeara a los invitados, que solo porque le gustaba a la gente y ya fuera un poco famosa no significaba que no la despediría, que qué problema tenía con el cantante, que aprendiera a controlarse, que tendría que hablar con su supervisor de seguir así, que si el artista Visual-Kei se presentaba una tercera vez se tomara el día libre… Está de más decir que accedió de buena gana a la última…_

 _El inconveniente no fue el sermón de veinte minutos, no, eso ella podía manejarlo. Pero los chismes sí que no podía controlarlos…_

 _No supo quién fue el graciosito que fue con el cuento de que "Bo había agredido a Fuwa otra vez" pero en menos de lo que canta un gallo, ya se había esparcido por todo el estudio y sus alrededores._

 _Y ella ni enterada._

 _De camino a su camerino las miradas parecían querer atravesarla y más de una vez encontró a alguien señalándola sin disimulo. Le pareció raro, muy raro. Tomando en cuenta el tiempo que el programa llevaba al aire y que era un estudio de grabación, ver a un pollo gigante por los pasillos no debería sorprender a nadie._

 _–Hey –agradeció aun andar el traje puesto–. Parece que tengo otro problema, ¿te importaría ayudarme?_

 _Se giró rápidamente y las palabras murieron en su boca al ver la brillante sonrisa del actor._

 _–Sabes que puedo ver a través de su sonrisa, Tsuruga-kun._

 _Algo dijo mal, porque solo logró intensificarla._

 _–Y siempre me pregunté la razón de ello, de muchas cosas la verdad, pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar, no este instante, al menos._

 _–¿De qué se trata esta vez, Tsuruga-kun?_

 _–Pues, parece que alguien en quien confiaba mucho no resultó ser quien yo esperaba. No, más bien, resultó ser quien yo no esperaba –extrañada por su elección de palabras lo invitó a continuar–.Verás, escuché algo interesante que me metió esta idea a la cabeza. Me pareció absurdo pero no pude hacer más que investigar un poco, analizar y comparar. Y, ¿cuál crees que fue el resultado?_

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento, su instinto le decía que huyera pero solo pudo negar con la cabeza._

 _–Era cierto. La ridícula idea resultó ser verdad. Me enfadé bastante, no voy a mentirte. Me sentí traicionado, humillado, como si hubiera estado jugando conmigo todo este tiempo, pero luego lo pensé mejor y no tengo derecho a echarle esas cosas en cara –hizo una pequeña pausa–. Aunque siendo honestos, me molesté un poco al verle otra vez. Pero puedo imaginar sus razones para hacer lo que hizo._

 _–¿Entonces cuál es el problema?_

 _–Hay algo que no entiendo. Dime, ¿por qué crees que a pesar de que prácticamente lo revelé no ha logrado adivinar de quien he estado hablando todo este tiempo?_

 _–Perdona, pero no comprendo._

 _–Y ese es exactamente el problema. Yo creo que es bastante simple pero esta persona parece no verlo._

 _–No, en serio, no te sigo._

 _Después de considerarlo unos momentos pareció dar con la solución._

 _–Ya sé. Tú puedes ayudarme a saber si realmente es difícil o no._

 _–¿Eh?_

 _–¿Me ayudarás?_

 _–Umm, pero ni siquiera sé de qué hablas –al verlo darle una mirada llena de esperanza solo pudo resignarse a su destino–. De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ¿qué necesitas?_

 _–¿Lo harás? No te puedes echar para atrás, ¿entiendes?_

 _–Sííi, dime que quieres._

 _La sonrisa que se formó en la cara del actor le dijo que esto era una mala idea. Se sentía como todas esas veces que ese hombre la había manipulado a acceder a algo, cuando tomaba control de la situación para que tomara el rumbo que él quería._

 _–Dime el nombre de la persona que me gusta._

 _Casi se le sale el corazón._

 _¿Había escuchado mal? Ciertamente no le había pedido que adivinara quien le gustaba, ¿no?_

 _–¿Perdón? –dijo estupefacta._

 _–¿Te estás echando para atrás tan rápido? Te dije que no podías hacerlo._

 _–No, no es eso. Pero yo… yo pensé –buscó en su mente por cualquier excusa que la salvara de la situación–, pensé que querías mantenerla en el anonimato._

 _–Ah, eso. Como dije, necesito saber si realmente es imposible. Y bueno, tú conoces todos los detalles, ¿quién mejor que tú para ayudarme?_

 _–Tsuruga-kun, si acaso sé dos o tres cosas sobre ella –si realmente tenía que decirle al hombre del que estaba enamorada el nombre de la chica que amaba se moriría–. Yo no puedo hacerlo._

 _–Te equivocas –sus ojos se volvieron serios y trasmitían una intensidad que ella no lograba comprender–. Sabes más de ella de lo que crees. Solo no quieres hacerlo._

 _–Simplemente no me considero apto para hacerlo –nooo, si aceptaba que no quería hacerlo tendría que dar una razón y no tenía confianza de poder convencerlo con alguna de sus mentiras._

 _–Apuesto a que te da miedo decirlo._

 _–¿Por qué habría de darme miedo? –la situación se le estaba yendo de las manos y no podía hacer nada para remediarlo._

 _–Demuéstrame que no es así, entonces. Te doy hasta el día 15 de este mes. Vamos, no veo por qué razón no puedes intentarlo._

 _Eso era cierto, tan solo debía decir nombres al azar y se acabaría antes de darse cuenta. No había razón para que adivinara correctamente, después de todo._

 _–Bien, dije que lo haría y lo haré pero no aseguro lograrlo._

 _–Perfecto –esa sonrisa otra vez–. Hagámoslo aún más interesante: si no logras decir su nombre para esa fecha, me dejarás ver a la persona bajo el traje._

 _Por segunda vez en ese día sintió su corazón volverse loco._

 _–Obviamente, en caso de que lo logres, puedes seguir manteniendo tu identidad protegida._

* * *

Al final terminó con el número telefónico de Tsuruga Ren anotado en un papel –que ni falta le hacía, ella ya lo tenía– y una promesa de enviarle cuanto nombre se le ocurriera. _–Dos minutos, ¿te rindes ya?_

–No es justo, no hay manera de que logre adivinar.

 _–¿Quién dijo algo sobre adivinar?_

–¿Eh?

 _–Lo que yo dije fue que no dirías su nombre._

–¿Qué no es lo mismo?

– _Oh, no. Hay una gran diferencia._

–¿Y cuál es?

 _–Adivinar implica hacer una suposición. Sin embargo, yo creo que tú lo sabes, es solo que no te atreves a decirlo._

–Eso no–

 _–Dilo. Para de hacerte la ciega y dilo._

Alarmas comenzaron a sonar en su cabeza. Esto no estaba pasando. No podía estar pasando. Alto, ¿acaso dijo ciega? ¿En femenino?

"¡Lo sabe! ¡LO SABE!" Cómo se había dado cuenta estaba más allá de su compresión pero tenía problemas mayores con los que lidiar y llámenla loca, pero ella sabía que mentir solo lo empeoraría.

–¡YO NO QUISE MENTIR! ¡Nunca fue mi intención engañarlo! Tan solo parecía tener problemas y pensé: ¿por qué no, qué puede salir mal?, pero usted empezó a contarme todas esas cosas y ya no había forma de que pudiera decirle la verdad; además, parecía que podía hablar libremente con el pollo y de alguna manera eso ayudaba pero si sabía que era yo la que estaba dentro jamás lo hubiera hecho y por mí misma no tenía poder para ayudarlo–

 _–Mogami-san, respira. No estoy enojado, te lo dije, ¿no? Entiendo porque lo hiciste._

Entonces, tan solo se estaba burlando de ella. Ganara o perdiera él ya lo sabía, no había razón para continuar con la farsa.

 _–Pero lo dije en serio: quiero que digas el nombre de la chica que me gusta._

–Tsuruga-san, yo…

 _–Un minuto. Te cambio la apuesta: si lo dices, te contaré todo_ –ella no estaba del todo segura que era "todo" pero entendió la importancia de sus palabras–, _pero si no lo haces…_

–¿Y si me equivoco? –su voz sonó más frágil de lo que le hubiera gustado.

 _–No lo harás_ –y la suya más dulce.

–¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

 _–Dime, ¿por qué te asusta tanto decirlo? ¿No es porque sabes que tienes razón?_

Esas palabras resonaron dentro de ella. ¿Será verdad? Desde hace un tiempo que venía pensándolo pero siempre se dijo a si misma que estaba equivocada, que tan solo era su deseo hablando, que no podía ser cierto.

Pero ese hombre le estaba diciendo que no era así.

A pesar de eso, no sabía si sería capaz. Pensarlo era una cosa pero decirlo en voz alta… Una vez hecho, no podría dar marcha atrás, independientemente del resultado.

Pero estaba tan cansada. Desde el momento en el que dijo el primer nombre su corazón ya estaba agotado y el pensar constantemente en la persona que él amaba solo empeoraba su condición. Peor aún: le daba esperanza.

Equivocada o no, tan solo quería terminar de una vez por todas con la tortura.

–¿Soy yo?

El silencio le pareció durar una eternidad aunque realmente solo duró unos segundos.

 _–¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí?_ –La sonrisa logró filtrarse por su voz–. _Aunque lo lamento, ya son las 00:01, aun si lo dijiste igual perdiste la apuesta._

–¿Y que se supone pasaría si perdía?

 _–Oh, no mucho, ¿qué tal suena una cita? Tendrás que esperar hasta después de eso para contarte todo, sin embargo._

Sintió una sonrisa formándose en su rostro sin su permiso.

–Pues, comparado con lo que les debo a los demás, no suena tan mal.

* * *

15 del mes XX, 17:53.

–Kyoko-san, ¿te llegó el correo? Recuerda, siete de la mañana en punto y no olvides tu libreta Love Me. Si me llega otro trabajo te lo pasaré inmediatamente.

–Kyoko, este fin de semana me encargaron cuidar a las bestias de mis sobrinos pero tengo trabajo repentino. Te los encargo, y no los dejes entrar a mi habitación.

–Kyoko-chan, que bueno que te encuentro. Coordinemos nuestras agendas para decidir cuándo me ayudaras estas dos semanas.

–Ah, Mogami-kun, justo a tiempo. ¿Qué te parece vestir de domadores de leones para lo que queda del mes?

Bueno, su cita tendría que esperar un poco más.

–No hagas apuestas que no puedas ganar, chica del traje de pollo.

Y él otro se burlaba.

Decidido: si sobrevivía a los leones nunca más volvería a apostar en su vida.


End file.
